Warm Bodies
by DuoXKouga
Summary: G can't remember anything but the first letter of his name. All he knows is he's dead and that he can't change that. Enter Karkat Vantas, the son of Colonel Vantas. He's a cold-hearted soldier who hates all zombies. Will a chance meeting between these two spell love or destruction? ZOMBIE!Gamzee, SOLDIER!Karkat KAR/GAM YAOI


_**Warm Bodies**_

Movie directed by Jonathan Levine and produced by David Hoberman, Todd Lieberman, Bruna Papandrea.

_This version of Warm Bodies is by DuoXKouga and I would like to say one thing about the movie~ it was beautiful!_

**Characters:**

**Gamzee Makara as R the zombie**

**Karkat Vantas as Julie Grigio**

**John Egbert as Perry Kelvin, Julie's EX boyfriend**

**Tavros Nitram as M or Marcus the zombie friend of R**

**Sollux Captor as Nora friend of Julie**

**Sufferer as Colonel Grigio the father of Julie Grigio**

**This story will have appearences by other characters.**

Summary: Gamzee is not your typical zombie. He's searching for something that he's been missing since the "Z" virus first caused the apolocalypse 8 years ago. Enter Karkat Vantas, the son of a Colonel who wants to save those who can be saved from the "Z" virus. Will a meeting between these two completely change everything they ever thought about? Or is this an ill fated meeting that will end in only tragedy and heartbreak?

Pairings (Seme/Uke): Karkat/Gamzee, Sollux/Tavros, hinted Sufferer/GHB and onesided Caliborn/Gamzee.

Warnings: language, violence, yaoi/slash, future smut, sexual assault, drugs, mentions of alcohol, and character death.

**DuoXKouga: hello everyone. I bring you another Karkat/Gamzee fic! This time is full of zombies and love. I really loved the movie warm bodies and these two just kind of clicked for the characters. That's why I'm here. So enjoy!**

**Hint warning: Gamzee and Tavros will be referred to as "G" for Gamzee and "T" for tavros like R and M/Marcus are in the actual movie. This will take place in a fictional town somewhere in New York.**

_Thoughts / /_

_Speech ""_

_Italics: thoughts_

**Bold: What the charactr is doing**

**Prologue**

_**Derse, New York: 8 years after the infection of the virus "Z"**_

_G's POV_

_/What am I doing with my life?/_ **I thought as I staggered along the corridor occasionally bumping into a fellow corpse.** _/I'm too pale, I should get out more. I need to eat better. My posture is terrible. I should stand up straighter. People would respect me more if I stood up straighter. What's wrong with me? I just want to connect. Why can't I connect with people? Oh, right. It's because I'm dead. I shouldn't be so hard on myself. We're all dead./_

**I let out a sigh, but it came out as a grunt as I looked around the currently filfthy airport.**

_/That guy is dead. She's dead./_** I looked at the people who walk towards me with a plain look on my pale face before I scan over by the luggage area seeing a body of a man laying face down.**_ /That guy is difinetely dead./_

_I keep walking along with my slow paced walking. Everyone walks slower when they're dead, you know. I can't recall my name. I think it started with a G, but that's all I can recall. I can't remember my name, my parents, or my job. By the looks of my jacket, I would say I was unemployed._

_Here I am just trying to piece together what little of my life that I can remember so I have some idea of where I came from or who I was before this whole Infection broke out. All I have of my past life is the letter G. I wear this worn out blackish hoodie that's left unzipped (zombie fingers, man. I can't even feel them, so I couldn't zip anything worth my dead life.). Underneath the hoodie is a faded purple t shirt that says "**F-U-C-K-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D**" in white letters. I have some sort of necklace on with a little lock on it, but I always forget it's there._

_Looking down at my legs slightly, I can see a pair of black skinny jeans cover my legs. They're torn on one knee and I can see the grayish skin peek out everytime my knee bends. I have a pair of purplish sneakers that have some holes in them. I have no idea where they came from. After a while, you lose track about almost everything._

_I'm about 6'1'' with what appears to be shaggy black hair and grayish eyes. My cheeks are sort of hollowed out and black veins crawl up my neck towards my ears. I have some metal things pierced through my ear all over the place._

_I wouldn't go as far to say I'm a weirdo, I'm just a little different from everybody else._

_I grunt again and look around the new area with slight awe._

_I'm lost._

_No, seriously. I'm lost. I've never been in this part of the airport before. Great, I just had to start thinking again. This always happens when I start to think. I end up not paying attention to where I motherfucking go._

_I hear two growls before my eyes make contact with a black hole that looks back at me. Boneys: the last stage of no return. Once you lose all hope, you turn into one of them. They're vicious and will eat anything with a heartbeat._

_I simply stare at it before it tears a chunk out of the body below it and starts chewing it like a savage. Boneys are fast and they usually keep to themselves._

_I look at my reflection wondering if this is all I have to look forward in my dead life. I wish I could say more, but I think my track of mind is going to eventually fade. I hope one day, I will be more than just a zombie._

**End of the Prologue**

**Note: Thanks fro reading this first chapter! Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed the Prologue because more is to come! See you in chapter 1!**


End file.
